Dragon Ball Z: The Origin of Kaion
by DBZSonicFan9000
Summary: 'SET AFTER DBZ.' Goku Vegeta Goten and Trunks were just wandering around someday until they came across another Saiyan. But is he all honest with what he says? He soon takes Goten Trunks and Gohan on a adventure to find the Dragon Balls! and find himself. My first fanfic! If you dont like dont read. OC alert,
1. Chapter 1: The Origin of Kaion

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

''Ok, Kaion. It is the day you get sent to Planet Earth to do our mission. Our mission is to destroy That Planet. So we can take over and start a new empire there. Remember to keep your pride for us Saiyans up, And if anyone trys to hurt or injure you. Do not hesitate and kill your opponents. Understand?'' My father said in a very serious tone, ''Yes Father,'' i said in a calm voice. I lived on a Planet called Planet Frieza. a very high tech base where all the, Well not gonna say Saiyans. People lived. I do not understand my whole mission. But i hope i can learn a few things for my very first mission. I am quite excited actually. ''_And remember.'' _My Father said in a incredibly serious tone, ''_Kill the man called Karakot. He is your enemy, He threatened to kill me and i will never trust him for that.'' ''_Yes Father,'' I said again. But i was a bit confused, Who is this Kakarot? He cant be all that bad. But my father is really strict with what he says. So i need to trust him, Good luck my son, He said in a slightly happy way. I went in the space pod and said bye to my father, Promising him i will do my mission. ''_And dont cry Kaion . No matter __**what **__happens.'' _I heard whisper in my ear. It is really hard to control this thing and i think im going to - *thump*

I was confused. Had i landed? Had i done what Father said? Am i on Planet Earth? Its going to take a while to get out of this thing, So i dont think im gonna destroy Planet Earth as soon as i can...

Goten and Trunks were training with their fathers, Goku and Vegeta. Goten still had a few ways to learn. Espeically since Goten always used Kamekameha not Kamehameha. ''Come on Goten! Hit me with your best shot!'' His father Goku said in a encouraging way. So Goten jumped right at him and punched him straight in the face. ''Good job Goten!'' You will probably be as strong as me in a few days!'' Goku said smiling. Trunks was still fighting with his father, Vegeta, The Prince of Saiyans. ''Listen up brat!'' Vegeta said in a very mild manner. ''Come at me with everything you've got, Understand!?'' Trunks smlied, FINSH BUSTER! Trunks shot out a Finish Buster and caused Vegeta's Damage Level to go to red. ''Im... proud of you son?'' He said in a weak way, But he didnt let it get to him, How could he have blood on his face caused by a 8 year old? He is the great prince of Saiyans! He has defeated nearly all villians! Goten and Trunks then looked away, And both had a confused face on them. I sense a power level! The Duo said at the exact same times. Goten then said Jinx really quickly, And now Trunks owes him a soda. Trunks looked away in disgust. What was the whole point of Jinx anyway? ''They are right Vegeta, I sense a power level too. We better go after it!

Sorry its so short. And i know what your thinking, Planet Frieza? Didn't Frieza die after Dragon Ball Z? Well its a alternative timeline now. He was meant to go from Planet Vegeta, But that would mean he would be as old as Goku. And i didnt want that.


	2. Chapter 2: Goten Trunks and Kaion

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

In a distance, All you could see would have to be four flying specs of light. But if you looked closely, You could see it was Goku, One of the most strongest defenders of earth. And Vegeta, The prince of the Saiyans. Which he constantly likes to brag about. And following those two heroes were Goten and Trunks, Goten is the 7-year old always happy child, Well most of the time. But he is very strong and is the youngest Half-Saiyan alive who could transform into Super Saiyan with no training whatsoever. Trunks was Goten's Rival and Best Friend for life. He was the winner of the Tourament he and Goten fought in. And can also transform into a Super Saiyan. They were flying to find out what the power level stuff was all about. Until Trunks spotted a space pod in the distance, ''Guys check it out!'' Trunks said in a pleasing voice. The Saiyans and their children flew to the Space pod to find out what it was all about, ''Be careful Trunks! It could be dangerous.'' ''Pfft'' Trunks said in a silly voice, ''We are dangerous!'' ''Vegeta what is the power level?'' Goku said to Vegeta, ''ITS OVER 90- ''I think its 5000 Dad. Goten said interrupting Vegeta's Sentence.

But then the person got out of the space pod. He had green eyes, Black with red highlights in his hair, And some Saiyan armor. Goku and Vegeta were shocked. ''IT'S A SAIYAN!'' They said at the exact same time, But they didn't know about jinx so Trunks still wont get his soda. ''Hi there,'' Goten said in a nice way, ''Im Goten! What's your name?'' Kaion was looking at them in a strange way, They were being nice to him? I thought they were his enemys? Well he may as well be nice back.

''it's a pleasure to meet you Goten, Im Kaion.'' ''Kaion? Sounds a bit mysterious… I like it!'' Goku was smiling, Maybe this guy was not a threat at all, He looked barely older then Trunks! Looking at them, Goten might just have another friend, ''And im Trunks!'' Trunks said in a nice but competitive way, ''You don't look very strong though, No offence though.'' Kaion then looked at him in a competitive way as well, ''You want to bet that?'' Goku and Vegeta were watching them argue abit, ''He looks a bit like you Vegeta! If you minus the red bits in his hair, ''There's no way he is related to me, Vegeta said in a angry way, '' The only way he could be related to me would be if Tarble had a son, Goku then started thinking, Maybe he **is **Tarble's Son, But that cant be true, Goten Trunks and Kaion were talking, ''That armor must hurt you, I have some hoodies in my house you could wear if you want' Trunks said in a normal way, ''That would be great, This armor really hurts me, But I have to wear it, My Father said so, and he is a man you do not want to mess with, Kaion said politely, He was very happy, Why did he have to destroy this planet? Its beautiful! And he has some new friends! Father wouldn't mind him having Friends would he? ''Come on! It will be fine!'' Goten said to him, ''Im sure your dad would not mind,'' Besides we could help you train there too!

''Im sure my Father would like that, He says im quite weak, But I have to make him proud, He's my father!'' Kaion said to Goten and Trunks in a quite sad way, ''What about your mum?'' Trunks said to Kaion, ''What happened to her?'' ''I don't know, My Father will never mention her, In fact I don't even know if I HAVE a mother'' Kaion said in a way like he would cry soon, ''Hey man don't worry about it, I know this is not the exact same thing, But we never got to meet our Grandparents, How do you think we feel?'' Goten and Trunks said. But then Vegeta screamed, ''KING VEGETA WOULD NOT BE SATISFIED WITH YOU BRATS IN ANY SHAPE WAY OR FORM!''

Vegeta said angrily, Trunks then pointed at his father, ''Anger issues''


	3. Chapter 3: Maskhameha!

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

Hi Goten, Hi Trunks! Goten's Mother Chi-Chi said when Goku Vegeta Goten Trunks and Kaion walked through the door, Hi mum, Said Goten smiling at his friends and Chi-Chi, ''Hello Goku Hi Vegeta, And who is this?'' Chi-Chi said suspiciously, ''Oh this is Kaion, We found him in a space pod! We came here to give him a hoodie and train him!'' Trunks said to Chi-Chi, Proud that she might respect him as a sensei now, ''Well nice to meet you Kaion, Im Goten's Mother Chi-Chi now you boys can go up-stairs if you want,''

''Thanks Mum!'' Goten said happily, And the trio ran up the stairs, ''Im a little bit worried about this Kaion, He lives on a different planet and I have no idea who his father is! Me and Vegeta think he is a Saiyan,'' Vegeta looked away in disbelief, ''Theres no way he can be a Saiyan! All Saiyans died a long time ago, My Father, Your Father, and this child is just a faker wearing Saiyan armor!'' ''Me you and Broly are the only living Saiyans, ''He and his father might have been Saiyans too! Besides, You thought he was a Saiyan at first, ''Yes I did, But he is no Saiyan in my eyes.'' Vegeta said in disbelief, ''Fine then, His Father must be looking after him, But im a bit worried about what he was sent to earth **for.**

_Up in Goten's Room,_

''Hah ho hah!'' Trunks and Kaion were fighting each other, Fist by Fist, Kick by Kick, Goten thought it would never end, Trunks then threw a hard punch at Kaion, And a bruise was on his cheek, ''Sorry Kaion, You just need to get used to the pa- Kaion then threw a hard punch at Trunks, ''Now we are even.'' Kaion said proudly, ''I guess we are,'' Said Trunks in a bad way, Due to the fact he felt he had been defeated, ''Good Fight'' Trunks said to Kaion, With a smile in his face, ''And your reward is this'' He then gave Kaion a green hoodie, ''Thank you! I can finally get out of this Saiyan armor!'' Kaion threw the Saiyan armor off and put it on himself, ''You don't look like my dad anymore now Kaion!''

Goten then looked at Kaion, ''Yeah you look real different! Lets try Energy blasts in the woods now! ''Fine by me'' Trunks said to Goten ''Just don't get in my way'' Trunks said with a competitive smile, ''Oh and by the way Kaion, Why did you Dad say you were weak? You were pretty good in that fight with Trunks!'' Goten said to Kaion in a strange way, ''My Father seems like that due to the fact he is comparing me to an elite Saiyan,'' Trunks then looked at Kaion, ''You always seem to be going on about your father, Who is he anyway?''

Kaion did not want to tell his friends his father's name, As they may know him and get angry at him, And that is the last thing he wanted. ''My Father is a very secretive man.'' ''Well you should take your mind of him for a while, Come on have fun!'' Goten said to Kaion in a fun way, ''Maybe your right, Now come on, Lets go to the woods!'' Kaion said to them both in a competitive way,

''Welcome to Energy Blast Training School, we will be your hosts, Goten and Trunks. Now the key to energy blasts is to get the timing and speed exactly right, Here is one of my favourite moves'' Goten then looked away in the corner, and out of his hands was a blue shiny electric like ball, _Kaaaaammmmeeeee-Kaaaaaaaammmmeeeeee…. HAAAAA!_ Then Goten shot away a giant laser cutting down about 7 trees. ''Bravo! Woo!'' Said Trunks and Kaion,

Now Trunks you try it! ''Ok! This was a old move passed down by Piccolo and Gohan, Goten's Brother! And out of Trunks hands came a orange light, Then Trunks smiled and knew exactly what he was going to do, Secretly at the window, Gohan was looking through to see if he would get his technique right, _Masenko! _And out of Trunks hands shot out a orange laser, cutting down 9 trees, ''Bravo!'' Said Goten and Kaion, '' Now you try Kaion!'' Kaion stood up and looked at the trees, He was determined to do this right, To make his father proud, _I hope your watching this Father…. I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD! _He said in his mind, He knew exactly what he was going to do, A Orange Ball then appeared in his hand, _Maasskk…_Gohan was once again was looking through the window, _Is he going to try my technique? _Trunks then said to Goten, ''See? He thinks im the better master!'' But then right when Trunks said that, Another Blue Ball was in his hand, On top of the other ball, _Kame…_ Gohan then looked amazed _He is trying BOTH Kamehameha and Masenko? Is that even possible? _

A Huge wind was coming through, ''THAT'S TOO STRONG! '' Goten and Trunks were now hiding under the table now scared to the living cell, _HAAAAA!_ And then two lasers, One Blue, One Orange, Shot out of his hands, Cutting two rows of trees 9 times, _Did I seriously do that?! _Kaion said in his mind, ''WOO! GO KAION! WOO!'' Shouted Goten and Trunks, Gohan clapped, and then everyone noticed him, ''Oh hi big brother! Kaion was trying a energy attack!'' ''Kaion is his name huh Goten? Well he is a real fighter, May not be the strongest, But he is a real fighter,

I made this the longest chapter yet! WOOO! And by the way, Like that reference I made there? '' Goten and Trunks were now hiding under the table now scared to the living **cell**, Heh, Cell. And I will be very surprised if anyone is reading this story, And if this does get popular, Thank you, But I am still far away from finishing, But on this chapter I now have 1,005 words! Well, I have about a few now.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Hunters

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

And by the way guys…. WOO! 2 First Reviews! Lets'see who they are from,

Well one of them is a nice one, The other is saying UPDATE MORE!, Dude, You're lucky, I have added 3 chapters today, 2 3 and 4. And I update everyday, I don't sit at the computer all day. So anyway. Back to the fanfic.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

''Hear that guys? IM A TRUE FIGHTER! WOO!'' Kaion was so excited, This is the most excited he has been in… Well EVER! Nobody wanted to hang out with him on Planet Frieza, But he has 2 best friends that he thinks are the best! And he has a new move! A Blend between Kamekameha and Masenko. Maskameha! Well… It was not complete, He has the habit of saying Kame just like Goten, Which means he has a more powerful move to learn, Maskhameha! But for right now, He didn't care, He was just proud that he had learn't a energy technique for once, ''Woo Kaion!'' screamed Goten and Trunks, ''How did you do that? You are like our master now!'' Kaion smirked ''All great luck I guess.'' ''Well I need to learn that now. So you just made me more stronger by 10%!'' Trunks joked with Kaion, ''Anyway guys, When are we gonna fight for real?'' ''Oh we will we will.'' Said Kaion ''So, Anymore Techniques you have to tell me about?'' Goten and Trunks Smiled, ''Well we can teach you about Super Saiyans, And we can teach you about Fusions, Which one?'' Kaion was thinking but he then knew what to pick, ''I think im gonna go with Fusions'' ''Ok, Me and Trunks can fuse together to create a new transformation, Gotenks.'' ''But our dads say that our personality goes terrible, acting like we know it all and stuff, So we only use it when we have to,'' Trunks said to Kaion in a teaching way, ''Is it possible to do a Triple Fusion?'' Goten and Trunks looked at each other, ''Im not sure, My dads the one who found about the Fusion'' But we can demonstrate it to you. You have to do a dance like this, put your arms to the side then put them in and connect fingers and say. FUSSSIIOON-HA!'' said Goten to Kaion, ''We should ask your dad about it,'' said Kaion

_In Goku's House. _

''Dad, Is there a thing called a Triple Fusion?'' said Goten to Goku erringly, ''Well Goten….. There is a way of doing it, But it is only available to Adults only, I think.'' ''Awww…'' said Kaion in a sad way, He really wanted to fuse, So if any danger got in his way, He could kill them and would not refuse to hesitate. He would be as strong as his dad said he would be, He would show them all on Planet Frieza who was the weakling now, He would show them, and if they ever tried picking on him again, He would make their life a living hell. _I would show them who is the weakest, Oh Kaion your so weak. Your just like your father Kaioonnnn… Well I don't care anymore, My abilities are strong and I believe I can do anything._ But he soon got out of his day-dream and went back to thinking. But right after he thought that. Trunks had a idea, a real smart one at that. ''What if we used the Dragon Balls and wished for us to fuse?'' Goku then smiled at Trunks, ''That would work. I think…''' Then all the boys looked at each other, and they all smiled, ''LETS GO DRAGON BALL HUNTING!'' Shouted Goten and Trunks, But Kaion was confused. ''What are the Dragon Balls? I have heard people talk about them on my planet, But I never really knew what they are and what they do'' Goten then looked at Kaion, '' You are such a noob Kaion.'' Said Trunks to Kaion in a _I told you so _way. ''Well Kaion,'' Goten said looking angrily at Trunks, ''The Dragon Balls are these things you collect, Everyone looks for them, Countless people my dad has fought brought them.** Everyone** looks for them. Collect all 7 and you can grant a wish'' Kaion then had a idea _Maybe I could use these ''Dragon Balls'' to make my father change his ways instead! That way I wont need to destroy this planet! _ ''But only if Shenron says he can grant the wish. ''Well then its settled we are officially Dragon Ball Hunters now!'' said Kaion.

Goten was packing everything he might need, Since he was a 7 year old, He packed some juice some snacks and his favourite teddy ''Snuggles'' and blanket uncase he gets cold and they have to sleep somewhere. Trunks packed a few action figures. A Soda( He managed to get pay-back on Goten for owing him a soda in Chapter 1) and Vegeta's Scouter that he never wears anymore. But he wanted to keep it away from his father's eyes incase he gets angry. Kaion thought he had everything he needed. His armor he _sadly_ packed incase he gets injured badly. And that was pretty much it, ''Now all we need is the Dragon Radar.'' Goten said to them all in a leadership voice. ''My dad has that, So we should just ask him.'' Down the stairs they walked and Goten asked Goku about the Dragon Radar. ''Stop right there, You could meet someone on the way who could seriously injure you, or perhaps **kill **you. You need a adult to look after you.'' Goten and Trunks sighed. ''But daaddd… You need to look after Mum!'' Goku then smiled, ''I didn't say I was the one going to take care of you, I need to take care of your mum. Instead, Im going to send Gohan with you.'' Goten and Trunks face beamed with happiness. Gohan was the nicest brother to Goten he could ever imagine! He never was mean to him and never annoyed him. And Trunks liked Gohan too. I mean hey, Its better then Vegeta or Goku looking after them. Kaion liked Gohan too. He can sense kindness in him. He can always sense that in people. ''So yes you can have the Dragon Radar. But Gohan must be handling it.'' Said Goku in a serious yet jokey voice. ''I wont mind him having it'' said Trunks. ''As long as he points us in the right direction. ''Im with Trunks'' said Kaion.

And if you guys want, Kaion and Trunks can stay over here tonight, You guys can go tomorrow. And we can have one last night before you leave. Kaion looked like he was going to explode. _New friends New Mission AND a sleepover? I must be in heaven right now!_ Kaion said in his mind.

Well there is Chapter 4! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! And I bet you are all wondering who Kaion's dad is? Well ill give you a hint. _You will find out after a few chapters. _

I know what your thinking _Sodas in that time? Seriously?_ Well im placing it in a quite modern time Problem? *Insert Troll Face Here*

Keep on reading guys! And can I just say that I idol some people around here! There was this person who wrote a story about Goten and Trunks being in a haunted house and these 2 bullies threating them or something.. I forgot the name of it. But you guys can go find it now.

Woo. That was a long speech, Sadly this is not as long as chapter 3. Trust me it saddens me. Expect chapter 5 tommorow!


	5. Chapter 5:Nightmares

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

Kaion thought he had every thing he needed for the sleepover, ''Kaion you do know how to sleep right?'' joked Trunks. Its not his fault he doesn't understand most things on this planet, But to them I guess it is a bad thing. Kaion then looked around Goten's room. It was a quite big room with a bed, But him and Trunks get blankets. So he gets the best spot. Goten brought up some popcorn, and funnily Trunks kept losing one bit of popcorn, which made Goten and Kaion laugh a lot. And soon they were all talking about Maskameha and stuff. ''So Goten, What would be our fusion name if we tripled fused?''' said Trunks, ''Easy. Gokaitenks,''

Goten said as if he had planned it out ''Nah too long, We need something short like Gokatenks.'' ''That's basically the same thing…'' said Kaion, ''How about Kaitenks? I get the Kai, Goten gets the ten and Trunks gets the nks. ''Why do I have to get the smallest one? It's the exact same when me and Goten fuse!'' whined Trunks, '' Im okay with that '' said Goten, Besides you never know. It might have more of Trunks then all of us. Trunks then smiled at this idea, Getting more of himself then anyone else. Having the strong powers and being the brains of the group. _Then I would show them whos boss. Instead of being Goten's second all the time. Wait, what am I thinking? Goten's my best friend! Kaion I… think he is one of my best friends, But im not really sure…_ Trunks then got out of his day-dream and agreed for the name. ''Ok it is settled, Goten Trunks and Kaion fused will be known by the name, Kaitenks. After this was settled, They all went to sleep.

_In Kaion's Dream._

_But father… Please! I beg you, Don't destroy this planet, Its wonderful done there! ''Kaion… how could you?'' Goten! Its not what you think! My father wants to destroy this planet! ''I knew there was something about you I never liked!'' Trunks! No, Its not me! Its my father! NOOO! They're dead… Father killed them… Why Father?! WHY!? For the first time I had friends.. No one liked me on Planet Frieza… LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FATHER! You are no use to me now child! NO FATHER! NOT ME TOO! NOOOOOoooooooooooooooo…_

Kaion gasped, He woke up from that terrible nightmare, That his father had killed Goten and Trunks, and later him. He felt so shocked he didn't even know if he could breathe, If you ever had that painful feeling that you got betrayed by someone you knew for very long.. You would know what it feels like, Kaion kept choking while he was breathing, It was so terrifying to him, He cant of imagined anything worse. But then Goten woke up, Still half-asleep, Due to the fact his eyes were half closed. ''Kaion? Whats wrrrong?'' Goten asked suspiciously, ''Oh nothing Goten. I just had a little nightmare, said Kaion, but Goten could tell he was scared, '' Used to know what my dad used to tell me? He told me that nightmares are bad thoughts put into us by bad people like people he has fought, Cell.. Kid Buu… So they can make him scared of what will happen in the future'' Kaion then thought about this, _My father is not evil… Is he? No no no.. He cant be, … Well… He does want to destroy this planet, And maybe that was a vision of what COULD happen. _Now Kaion was thinking it again and again. _ I was so weak in that dream,, What about my martial arts? What about Maskameha? And Father… IF you try to threaten my friends. Don't care how old you are, Don't care if you are my father, Don't care how many skills you know, You will be in for a world of pain.. And I can guarantee it. _

_**In the Morning…**_

_Kaion's Perspective. _

I could not stop tossing and turning thinking about what Goten said, Maybe my father WAS evil. But i cant put it in mind why he would want to destroy earth, He said I had to destroy the one called Kakarot, But who is Kakarot? He must be a enemy, That Goten and Trunks don't like, Maybe they want to destroy the earth so they can live somewhere nicer? I cannot put my finger on it, I guess im gonna have to tell Goten, ''Goten… If your father wanted you to do something so terrible and unimaginable, What would you do? I saw Goten had a confused look on his face when I said that, ''Well.. I would tell my dad to change his mind and think about how much damage that could do to people,'' Kaion was still thinking, _Maybe I can tell my da-Father to change his ways and not destroy the planet!_ _Did I nearly just call him my dad instead of my Father?_ But now it was time to get up and get ready for the Dragon Ball hunting adventure.

_3__rd__ person perspective_

Goku then looked at his boys and his two friends walk off, ''Goodbye! Have fun!'' Chi-Chi Bulma and Videl were all wishing them good luck as well, Vegeta looked to the side acting like he did not care, ''Come on Vegeta… He is your son and he is on a quest for the Dragon Balls! The least you could do would be happy for them,'' Vegeta just sneered and walked away. Just like usual. Goten and Trunks also brought some card games incase they get bored, Gohan was looking through the Dragon Radar to see what he could find, ''The closest Dragon Ball right now is in the Rocky land!'' And the Half-Saiyans flew off to the Rocky land at lighting speed. Goten then spotted the first Dragon Ball, ''There it is! I see it!'' Trunks Kaion and Gohan followed Goten to the Rocky Land, They all looked at it and Trunks was just about to pick it up, But he saw someone's shoe already on it, ''Ah yes… Buu remembers you..'' Everyone was shocked except Kaion. ''ITS SUPER BUU!'' ''Goten was absolutely shocked, ''I thought our dads killed you!'' said Gohan in shock. ''Yes, But I am now reborn, Now hand over that Dragon ball nice and slowly…'' Goten and Trunks refused to let it go, so Super Buu looked at them with a angry face. ''Fine then, I will just have to take them from you the HARD way!''

That's Chapter 5 guys! Hoped you enjoyed it! The real adventure for the guys start now! Goten Gohan Trunks and Kaion vs Super Buu… O_O Who will win?

So, This was not the longest chapter sadly I wanted to make the Super Buu fight on the next chapter. But im starting it off on this chapter.

Adios Amigos!


	6. Chapter 6:Best Friends for life

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

Goten and Trunks looked eager to fight, I wasn't, What if I get beat up real good? All I have to relay on is my power and strength, ''You aren't gonna lay one finger on them on my watch'' I said, Trying to look tough. Super Buu just looked at me and laughed, ''HAAAAHAAAhhaaahaaa… A stupid child like you have a chance at me? The mightiest Majin Buu?'' I could see that he could not speak right, As his words got mixed up most of the time, I then looked at him angrily. No one will ever make a laughing stock of me again.. So then I was in action, Its me vs Super Buu.

_**Kaion vs Super Buu**_

Kaion then ran to him, in the most angriest way he has ever been, All the hate he got on Planet Frieza must of really paid off, Kaion then punched him in the stomach, kicked him up high, Flew up to him and knocked him to the side, Its hard to hear anything when your us as high as him, All you can hear is wind, Loads of it, You know when you run and you can feel that wind sound? It's something like that, Super Buu was hurt, But not much hurt, He then turned into a ball and started attacking him from side to side, corner to corner, and then finally hit him into the ground. Kaion was a bit hurt after that attack as well, But he didn't let it get to him. He ran to Super Buu and decided to do something new, He stood right in front of Super Buu, He was looking evil in the eye, Just standing there, fearless. He had a smirk on his face and waited for Super Buu to punch him, ''Stop toying with Buu!'' Super Buu said angrily, Super Buu raised his fist up, High in the air, And punched Kaion straight in the face, Kaion then fell to the ground, Super Buu was then smiling at the knocked-out Kaion, All his friends were looking at him, Kaion has lost the fight! ''Wow that really hurt.'' Super Buu then looked behind him, It was Kaion! But he just hit him? How can he be in two places at the same time? Kaion was giving him that fearless smirk again, and Super Buu could still see the knocked out Kaion behind him, ''But.. How?'' Super Buu said in disbelief. Suddenly there was another Kaion next to Kaion, and another, and another! Kaion has the ability to clone himself!, Goten Trunks and Gohan were looking in the corner, ''Its impossible!'' ''It's Unbelievable!'' ''How do you like it? No? Heh, doesn't matter, Have to pay you back for hitting my clone anyway, ''And suddenly all the Kaions around him were charging up their hands, Two energy balls came out of them, And everyone knew what he was going to do. _Mask….. _Everyone was looking at him with a smile, All the Kaions were going to do one technique, _Kame…_ The huge wind was coming again, In fact a tree branch landed on Goten's face, Gohan had a smile on his face, _HAAAA! _All in sync, The eight Kaion pulled off a Super Maskkameha into Super Buu's face, The sky stopped turning red, and all everyone could see was a cloud of dust, Kaion looked at his friends with that smirk again, And everyone cheered on him, ''Woo Kaion!' said Goten, ''Awesome job buddy!'' said Trunks, ''Great work,'' said Gohan. Kaion then looked behind him, The cloud of dust unraveled to show a Super Buu, blood from his mouth, on the ground, He was not dead, Weak, but not dead. ''So hows THAT for a first timer?'' said Kaion confidently, He then started making faces at Super Buu, Super Buu then got angry and had a idea, Suddenly, out of the ground. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed Kaion, ''Huh?!'' said Kaion desperately, The arm threw him around and chucked him in the corner. Punched him in the stomach, and did a full shot on his face, Kaion was now on the ground weak too._ Im sorry father… _Kaion had blood driping through his mouth and a blood stain was on his hoodie as well, Super Buu then grabbed Goten and tried to absorb him, But Goten jumped out and managed to escape, Only to get punched hard in the stomach by Super Buu, Gohan then looked at him angrily, He got absorbed by Super Buu once, He was defeated by Super Buu once, His dads had to fuse to finish him off, Gohan was just about to punch him, When Super Buu looked at him and kicked him in the stomach, Punched him in the face, and threw him to a tree, Everyone was done on the floor, Weak, no power left in them, Super Buu then smiled and walked away, But he heard a sound in the corner of his ear and looked behind himself, Only to find Trunks and Kaion jumping out from a tree, Both handling a energy ball in their hands, The duo then screamed the words ''FINSH BUSTER!'' and then Super Buu was shocked, Kaion and Trunks were holding a giant Finsh Buster in their hands, Kaion managed to clone himself just when Super Buu started hitting him, And Trunks was not hurt at all. The fire like ball then hit Super Buu, Burning him to ashes, Everyone then let a sigh, and Kaion and Trunks picked up Goten, Gohan managed to get up by himself, ''You all right buddy?'' said Kaion with a smile. Goten looked destroyed, He had a black eye, a bleeding mouth. Scars on his stomach, a half ripped gi. What else could be worse? Goten nearly fell to the ground, But Trunks managed to catch him, putting him up on his feet, Goten managed to put up a tiny smile, Gohan then shouted, ''I have the Dragon Ball here in my hand!'' Trunks then asked Kaion something, ''Kaion… Can you clone other stuff besides yourself?'' Kaion then looked at the ground and looked back at Trunks. ''Sometimes, Yes, I think so, I just learnt the move remember.'' Trunks, ''Why don't you just clone the Dragon Balls?'' Kaion then looked at him, ''1, Im pretty sure the Shenron guy would notice. 2, If I did clone them, They would all be clones of THAT Dragon Ball.'' Trunks then looked at him, ''Whats wrong with that Dragon Ball?'' ''That Dragon Ball has one star on it, I would make clones of that one star Dragon Ball. Trunks then looked at him, ''Does the cloning have any weakness?'' Kaion then looked at him with a sarcastic face, ''You sure do have a lot of questions for me to answer. We will find that out later, Because trust me, Even I don't know.'' Goten smiled and then said, ''So… We best friends for life?'' ''Best friends for life,'' Trunks said happily. ''Best friends for life.'' Said Kaion happily.

Woo! I ate a lot of skittles while writing this chapter, I added the cool idea of Kaion cloning because well.. Cloning is awesome, I don't think cloning needs anything else. So what are the weaknesses to Kaion's cloning? I only know the answer. And the answer to who his dad is, ''He is not a fan character. And no he is not Frieza.'' This is a pretty long chapter, It could be longer then chapter 3 if I add more words! Nah. Its quite long though. About 60 words away from Chapter 5 or something.

Adios amigos! And be sure to see Kaion in mini-fics and one-shots!


	7. Chapter 7: Setting Fire to the Rain

Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So if you dont like it, dont read it.

Woo! Its been a while since I have updated this! Sorry. Been playing COD.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funamation and the creator.

I do not own any of the characters. So here it goes.

Dragon Ball Z:The Origin of Kaion

After the fight with Super Buu, I didn't think I could take anymore pain. We decided to rest for the night, But I think Goten was frightened with the fact of sleeping outside. ''Bu-but Gohan! We cant sleep outside! I i-t will be uncomfortable! And loads of bugs will get in and and..'' Gohan looked at Goten in a serious way, Saying we HAD to sleep outside, We had no choice. Trunks thought it would be cool sleeping outside, Until I said finally, ''Did anyone bring a tent with them or something?'' Everyone shook their heads, and I just sighed. _The second Dragon Ball is close anyway! Why do we have to sleep? _I then looked at the ground and sighed, But right when i sighed, I saw the second Dragon Ball laying in front of me, I smiled and picked the Dragon Ball up, ''The second Dragon Ball is not far guys…'' Goten and Trunks were arguing. ''What does that mean?!'' They said angrily, They were arguing over the fact of sleeping outside and sleeping inside. I then showed them the two-star Dragon Ball in my hand. Gohan looked at us, and then saw the two-star Dragon Ball as well. Gohan smiled, We had found 2 Dragon Balls in one day! I was so excited i tried to clone myself, But i learned that my cloning had a weakness. It can not be used in night, Knowing this, I sighed once more and suddenly tried to light fire, For some reason, I could light fire in my hand whenever I wanted. It was a skill I remember using on Planet Frieza, and I can even remember showing it to my father.

_Flashback. _

''Hey daddy! Look what I can do!'' I was about 5 at the time, and this was about 3 years ago. I was amazed with the fact that I could light fire in my hand, But I could not throw it. Make it bigger, or use it for any kind of threat. My father just looked at me and said, ''Child, I am sorry. But that is no skill, Lighting fire in your hands is handed done to very few Saiyans. Maybe you should master that power to defeat that disgrace to our race, Kakarot. But for now, It is a brief flame.'' I then looked at my flame and saw it die out, I then had a pretty sad face after that, ''And remember Kaion…'' I was wondering what my father was going to say. I then looked at him suspiciously, ''Yes father?'' My father just looked at the ground in a sad way and then said to me, ''Just… remember to call me Father, Not dad or daddy.'' I then looked at him sadly, ''Yes father..'' I then walked out of the dome room silently, I always called him Father after that, Never once did I ever call him Dad or Daddy anymore. Father was planning something back then, Secretly, and now I wonder if he has a ''fake'' personality when he talks to me.

I woke up from the flashback and then had a idea, ''Guys.. How about we get some wood and start a fire?'' Everyone looked at me weirdly, ''We have no fire or a lighter, How are we going to do that?'' Gohan said to me strangely, I had a smirk on my face and just said, ''Trust me, Go get the wood, I will handle the fire.'' Gohan then looked at me in disbelief, But went to go get the fire anyway. Me Goten and Trunks started talking, ''Well this conversation is going to get boring,'' Trunks said to me in a annoying way. ''It will get better, Trust me.'' Goten then looked at us, _The three of us having a conversation would probably get boring. _There was a awkward silence for about three minutes, Until Goten finally decided to break the awkward silence. ''How about you clone yourself Kaion to make it so we can have a better conversation?'' Goten asked Kaion desperately, Due to the fact that he could not handle anymore boredom, I then looked at him in a boring way, and said, ''I cant clone myself at night Goten.'' Once Trunks heard this, He shouted ''WHAT?! YOU EXPECT US TO DIE OF BOREDOM!?'' After that, Me and Goten looked at each other and smiled, And then punched Trunks in the face. Knocked out, and sleeping. We could hear mumbled words come out of his mouth,, _zzzzzzzOliviazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. _Goten laughed his head off, Olivia was a girl in his class, And he knew that Trunks secretly liked her, After learning this too. We both laughed our heads off and started to joke about Trunks and Olivia. Gohan then came back soon with the fire wood and placed them in the centre of us. Gohan then said, ''Ok. We got the wood, Now , Where are we going to get some fire? Goten looked at me, Trunks was sleeping in his dreams. And then I finally went up, used my hand to make a brief fire, It kept going out, But after a few trys, I set the wood on fire and everyone was celebrating. Gohan then looked at us all and smiled. ''Anyone bring any marshmallows?'' I then looked at Goten, Who had brought snacks on the way. But he forgot what they were. ''Let me go check guys!'' Goten then picked up his bag, '' He went through a few snacks and Snuggles the Teddy Bear, To find the marshmallows. We all got a stick and tried to eat the marshmallows. Trunks was fast asleep, Missing out on the marshmallows. ''I feel sorry for Trunks, He is going to miss out on the marshmallows.'' I said in a annoying way. Goten then looked at me and said, ''Trust me I will handle this.'' He said confidently, He then went up to Trunks ear and said, ''Whos better, Marshmallows or Olivia?'' Trunks then jumped out of his daydream without thinking and shouted ''MARSHMALLOWS!'' Trunks then looked at the marshmallows and ate some with us. Gohan then looked at us sadly and said, '' Sorry guys. But it's about time we get some sleep.'' We were quite sad to hear that, Goten hugged his teddy and went to sleep faster then all of us. Trunks went to sleep the second fastest. Gohan went to sleep the third fastest. I went to sleep last._'I wonder if I can turn into those.. Super Saiyans Goten and Trunks keep talking about._

Who am i? What am i? Am I light? Am I dark? Am I the good? Am I the evil? My father never ever talked about it. And never will.

Wooo! That is the Easter Special! Well its been 2 days since Easter,

And guys, I really need a avatar picture for this. So if anyone wants, They can try and make a picture for this. Its okay if you don't have to or don't want to. I might get a picture myself one day, But I would respect it if someone did that, Thanks.

Adios amigos! And be sure to see Kaion in mini-fics and one-shots!


End file.
